Chikorita
Chikorita (Japanese: チコリータ Chikoriita) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region. Biology Physiology Chikorita are a small dinosaur-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a Sauropoda. They're a light green color and their eyes are dull red. Around its neck are tiny buds that have the ability to shoot out into long vines. Its most notable feature's the large leaf on the top of its head. They have four short legs with one toenail on each foot. Behavior Chikorita is docile and friendly, spending a lot of time in the sun to soak up the sun's rays. Natural abilities Chikorita have the ability Overgrow, which allows the user to do 150% damage when its HP is equal to or below 30%. Aside from this, Chikorita can use a few more natural abilities. Vines can be shot out of its neck from the tiny buds that circle it, and they can create a large number of leaves from the one large leaf on the top of its head. Chikorita's leaf on top of its head also has calming abilities. Evolution Chikorita evolves into Bayleef at level 16 and Meganium at level 32. Game info Chikorita first appeared in the Gold and Silver games as one of the three starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. At level 16 it can evolve into a Bayleef. Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Lapras, Snorlax, Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium, Tropius|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= ◊|Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, Paras, Parasect, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Lickitung, Tangela|—|—|30|Normal}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Chikorita in the anime series is most notable for being one of Ash's Pokémon. Ash captured this Chikorita in the episode The Chikorita Rescue. Chikorita developed a small crush on Ash throughout the series, fighting for his attention, and even becoming jealous of Ash's other Pokémon, especially Pikachu. Casey also got a Chikorita as her Starter Pokémon. It is also known that Lyra, a character from Johto who made her first appearance in Diamond and Pearl, also has a Chikorita. Petting Spots * Favored Spot: The leaf. * Disfavored Spot: The buds on its neck. Trivia * Chikorita, along with its evolved forms, is based on the appearance of the Sauropoda dinosaur. * Due to its leaf, Chikorita is the tallest out of all the Grass starter type Pokémon. * Chikorita has the similar cry to Igglybuff, but Igglybuff has a low pitch and Chikorita is more high pitched. * In Super Smash Bros., Chikorita is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Razor Leaf. Etymology Chikorita's name is derived from the actual "chicory" plants and the Spanish suffix -ita, defined as small, fused together. Gallery 152Chikorita OS anime.png 152Chikorita OS anime 2.png 152Chikorita OS anime 3.png 152Chikorita_OS_anime_4.png 152Chikorita OS anime 5.png 152Chikorita Dream.png 152Chikorita Dream 2.png 152Chikorita Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 152Chikorita Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 2.png 152Chikorita Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 152Chikorita Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 152Chikorita_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 152Chikorita Pokemon Stadium.png 152Chikorita Pokémon PokéPark.png 152Chikorita Pokémon HOME.png Chikorita-GO.png Chikorita GO Shiny.png ja:チコリータ Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon